


love me into flame

by shrooms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrooms/pseuds/shrooms
Summary: Yet another one-shot collection of Kalex fics. Read chapter notes for summary, tags, and rating.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	love me into flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated Teen.** Kara and Alex get ready to celebrate Kara's second Pulitzer (feat. Alex wearing a suit and some choice innuendos related to packing near the end). No notable tags beyond #fluff. No smut/sexual content. Mild suggestive themes/dialogue.

Alex curses as her hands slip over the smooth satin of her bow tie. The video continues to play in the background as she struggles to catch up. “Stupid fucking—_c’mon_…” she mutters, going back a step before trying, _again,_ to tie the damn thing properly, glaring at her reflection in the mirror.

A muffled laugh pulls her attention away, sighing and all but giving up on her endeavor. Turning towards the noise, she finds Kara leaning against the threshold, hand covering her mouth as she tries to smother the laughter still bubbling up her throat. All breath leaves Alexat the sight of her, dressed to the nines in a dark blue dress, hair intricately styled and braided in an updo. Even without make-up, Kara is absolutely _stunning_.

Damn Kryptonian genes, leaving Alex weak in the knees. So not fair.

“Having trouble?” Kara asks with a raised eyebrow, faux innocence lacing her tone.

Brat. As if she didn’t _know_ how long Alex has been struggling with her super hearing and that smug (endearing) little smirk. Her frustration, after all, tends to come out loudly with curses that would put a sailor to shame, each one more detailed than the last.

Alex pouts in a futile effort to stave off the blush rising to the tips of her ears. 

She must not have hidden it as well because Kara softens the way she does when she wants to tell Alex how adorable she’s being, stepping forward as the corner of her eyes crinkle with unabashed mirth. “Here. Let me.”

Deft hands glide over the material, moving with expert precision and focus as she weaves together a picture-perfect tie; not too loose nor too tight. She straightens the neckwear, fingers smoothing over the dimpled cloth before fixing her collar in much the same way, lightly tugging it down over the glossy strip of fabric around her neck.

Her hands slide down to her chest with a hum, fingers tapping a gentle rhythm on her collarbone. Warmth spreads through her dress shirt to the skin underneath from the palms resting comfortably on her chest.

“You clean up nice,” Kara remarks, voice quiet, heavy with want.

Alex’s breath hitches audibly in the stillness of the room.

Without her heels, they’re practically the same height and Alex is in the perfect position to memorize every detail of Kara’s face, mesmerized by the small scar between her brows, the flutter of Kara’s eyelashes, the incandescent blue of her eyes boring into Alex like she can manifest her longing into a physical presence. Her eyes flicker down to her lips and Alex follows after, eyes trailing their way across the smattering of freckles on her cheeks down to the elegant pink of Kara’s lips, watching them part as Kara unconsciously leans in.

“You always say that,” Alex murmurs, the corner of her mouth quirking up into a smirk.

“And I always mean it,” Kara replies with a lopsided grin, hands going up to her neck to tug Alex into a deep kiss. Alex can’t keep herself from smiling into it, arms wrapping around Kara’s waist and pulling her flush against her.

Kara’s always so very warm. A veritable furnace under her palms. The material of her dress is thin enough that the heat settling under her hands at the small of Kara’s back burns as if she were touching bare skin. A strangled groan slips past her lips when Kara scratches at the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, nibbling Kara’s bottom lip before soothing the nonexistent sting with a swipe of her tongue, swallowing her soft moans with a bruising press of her lips.

Alex presses harder at her back, feeling sinewy muscles tense and move under her hands. The fine skin and bands of tissue belie the strength Kara has even as she softens enough for Alex to press and dig in, to feel the give in Kara as she lets herself be tugged closer. An indistinct mewl pulls Alex back, drawing away enough to lean her forehead against Kara’s. With her eyes half-lidded, Alex takes in the sight of her: brows furrowed tight enough for the crinkle to make its appearance, a barely-there flush creeping up her neck, blinking lazily up at Alex with dark eyes. Her pupils are dilated so wide, Alex wants nothing more than to dive back in.

It takes every ounce of willpower she’s got to stay where she is, catching her breath as Kara pants hotly against her mouth. Fingers lightly trace the line of buttons of her dress shirt and Alex manages to stifle the soft sound crawling its way up her chest, her hands reluctantly wrapping around Kara’s wrists to keep her from moving any lower.

Any lower and Alex is a goner.

She’s already got half a mind to forgo their evening plans altogether and spend the rest of it in bed with Kara, celebrating the night another way.

”No time,” she whispers instead, swallowing hard and pulling back when Kara attempts to lean in again. ”We’re gonna be late.”

She wishes that wasn’t the case.

Kara leans in again and this time Alex lets her, propinquity slowly luring her into temptation. God, if she just leaned in…

"What if we just spent the night here instead?”

Despite steeling herself for Kara countering, Alex’s brain still comes to a screeching halt when she processes the words.

And, God, it’s _tempting._ Even more so knowing Kara wants as much as she does. But…

This is _ Kara’s night_.

A celebration of all she’s accomplished, recognition for the amazing person that is Kara Danvers and all of her hard work. Her integrity, her passion, her determination to pursue the truth and seek justice. Everything Alex loves about her.

Kara’s _earned_ this night. All of their friends and family will be there. Even Aunt Martha. (No amount of discussion could have kept her from this celebration. It was far easier to give in than to face her upset for missing the first one.)

You only win the Pulitzer for the second time _once_ after all.

If only Kara could stop looking at Alex like _that_, so open and aching with want, eyes glinting with a taste of victory. Her pulse thrums at the skin under her wrists beneath Alex’s fingers, watching as Kara draws her bottom lip between her teeth, the ends curling up into what looks to be a triumphant smile.

(Brat.)

Alex is so weak and so very gay, and so, so _in love _with this giant goofball of an alien.

But…

_ But, but, but. _

Nope. No. Focus on the Pulitzer. The celebration that awaits. Their friends, their family, the food, the drinks. _Kara, Kara, Kara._

Alex leans in and kisses her sweetly, sighing into it as she keeps it short and chaste. “After,” she whispers against soft lips. “We’ll have time after.”

Kara groans, head slumping into the crook of her neck, the sound shifting into a plaintive whine. “_After? _” Before Alex can respond, Kara noticeably perks up, head popping back up like an excitable puppy, brows waggling. “Right after?”

“God, you’re insatiable. We have to leave in about,” she checks her watch, “_ten _ minutes and you are _ killing _ me.” Alex exaggerates a sigh, pausing for added effect. “To think that all those potstickers will go to waste…”

Kara’s whole face lights up. “Potstickers?”

“Of course! They’re your favorite. All the potstickers we could get.” They had gone all out on this one. She'd have to find some way to thank Lena for her endless funds.

“I love you so much,” Kara says, capturing Alex’s mouth in yet another kiss, “and we have to leave in less than ten minutes.”

Alex chuckles when Kara separates, watching the blur of energy and activity as she rummages around for her clutch and heels. The potsticker card has always been the easiest to play with Kara’s stomach being so quick to focus its attention on food. Not just any food. Her favorite. Especially considering the large variety they’d gotten from several different restaurants. A truly enormous order fit for a Kryptonian. Kara stops abruptly, one of her heels on her foot while the other dangles from the strap in her hand, her other hand clasped around a thin metallic clutch. “But right after?” she asks, brows pulling up at the question in her signature puppy-dog look.

As if she could ever say no to that face.

So weak. So _very_ gay.

Alex gives her an easy smile. “Yes, right after. Promise.” Though mild exasperation leaks into her tone, Kara beams. The bright look warms her down to her very core, so radiant Alex has to look away or risk getting caught in the gravity of it again.

She turns back to the mirror, staring appreciatively at Kara’s perfectly tied bow tie. “How are you so good at this?” she mutters, not expecting an answer.

Kara gives her one anyway. “Lots of practice. Remember prom?”

Alex blinks. “We never went to prom.” She distinctly remembers not going to _that_ particular school dance, choosing instead to stay home with Kara and watch all the romcoms. (_So many romcoms._) She smooths a finger over a dimple, the expensive fabric sleek and silky to the touch. Satisfied with the look, she begins the process of folding her cuffs, skilled fingers pinching the open edges of the shirt together and inserting and securing the cufflinks she’d laid out.

“_Our _prom, remember. The one we had above the public library…” Kara trails off, peering knowingly at Alex’s reflection in the mirror while she speeds through putting on her make-up.

Her face reddens as memories of that night flood in, vivid and ethereal. "Right…" She clears her throat, dropping her gaze down to her dress shirt, making sure all buttons have been buttoned up, fixing the almost perfect tuck of her shirt and the belt around her waist. “Yup. Yeah,” she mumbles, clearing her throat again, picking at a nonexistent thread in her slacks.

It wasn’t a prom. Not really. They had it a whole month after and it would not have held a candle to the official one—decorated by an entire team of students (the yearbook “committee”) with punch and music and… other people in formalwear. And at an actual venue. Sure, the school gym hardly counted as a venue, but compared to the dirty rooftop of the public library… Well, Alex did the best she could with the things they had at home, the little money she had saved up, and her mom’s help. And her dad's old, beat-up truck that her mom had let her use for the evening.

“You looked so cute in your suit and your terribly tied bow tie.”

Alex scrunches up her face in indignance, rounding on Kara. “Hey! I—I think I did okay for my first time. I… I followed the video, the directions. _ To the letter._” She’s gesticulating now. Never a good sign where impassioned speech is concerned. Kara’s likely to think it adorable, too. Her reputation is on the line here and it’s quickly melting through her fingers with the heat in her cheeks.

Kara tilts her head with a cheeky grin. “Are we still talking about bow ties?”

Alex visibly fumbles, spluttering and stumbling for words.

Kara clicks her tongue, faux serious look on her face, very clearly playing along with the mood Alex has set. “Well, we all have our flaws. And I think you did _ very well _ for your first time.”

Alex huffs, cheeks burning as she crosses the room, moving past her to their closet for her suit jacket.

“Unlike me,” Kara continues, following along after Alex, “as I am, _ and I quote,_ 'literally perfect'. End quote.”

“May I ask who your source is for this quote?” Alex asks, slipping on her jacket, the material smooth and soft under her fingers. She checks her reflection in the mirror, making sure the fit is still perfect on her form before turning back to Kara.

…Who is unabashedlychecking her out.

“Alex Danvers. Multiple occasions.” Kara smiles, a little too widely and all teeth. The taste of victory on the tip of her tongue.

“You have people who can corroborate this, Ms. Zor-El?” Her hands slip down to her waist, gaze piercing as she playfully studies Kara, easily slipping into a familiar role.

“Are you questioning my journalistic integrity, Agent?” Kara asks, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow as if miffed, stepping into Alex’s personal space. With her heels _on_, Kara makes for an imposing figure, but Agent Danvers has never been known to back down, standing straighter, feet automatically shifting into a better stance, her eyebrow cocking in return. “Because I have two Pulitzers to my name that would _ beg _ to differ.”

A roguish smirk stretches across her face, unbidden. “I’m just being thorough,” Alex murmurs. “Which reminds me…”

She doesn’t have to be facing Kara to know she’s blinking at the unexpected change of pace as Alex goes to the safe in their closet.

“You’re bringing your gun.” It’s said as more of a statement than a question and Alex lets the slight exasperation coloring Kara's tone roll off her back.

“Of course,” she replies, checking over her sidearm. “I brought it last time.”

“Last time, we had an alien _ actively _ after us.”

“Aliens are always after us. And _last time,_ I almost lost you and J’onn. I mean, if it were up to me, I’d have a team of agents waiting on standby.”

Kara carefully scrutinizes her, gaze unwavering as she purses her lips. “You have a team of agents waiting on standby.”

“I didn’t say that.” Alex is quick to counter at Kara’s dubious expression, rising to her feet and keeping her cool composure, expertly hiding the slight twitch of her hand.

“Some of Earth’s most powerful beings are going to be with us for the night,” Kara lightly tugs at the lapels of her jacket, drawing Alex close. “And more than half of them are human and will gladly kick your ass to get you to relax. You have _ nothing _ to worry about.”

Alex scoffs internally. If there's something to worry about, Alex will worry, and there's _always_ something to worry about. They’re not exactly in the baking or florist business here. “I just… I want everything to go perfectly for you. No aliens seeking revenge on you or J’onn. Or Clark. Or your mother, through you. You deserve one night where everything goes great and people recognize that Kara Danvers is just as special as Supergirl. I mean, you won a _ second _ Pulitzer! Not many people alive can say they’ve done that.” Alex grasps Kara’s hands in her own, kissing the dips and curves of her knuckles. “This is _your_ night. You deserve this more than anyone I know.”

Kara’s eyes have welled with tears and Alex’s shimmer in response.

“Don’t cry! You can’t cry! We have to leave in five minutes.” Alex’s voice shakes with suppressed tears. Kara only nods, tremulous as she pulls Alex forward into a tight hug which she wholeheartedly reciprocates, arms squeezing Kara with as much pressure as she can muster. “I am _so proud _of you,” she asserts, her tone so forceful in her belief, almost daring Kara to downplay this achievement.

Kara only presses closer, gripping her with enough strength for Alex to feel it in her bones. She barely notices the ache starting in her ribs, too used to it after so many hugs, focusing instead on how solid and relaxed Kara feels in her arms, how warm. Alex breathes Kara in, her hands flattening along Kara’s spine as she presses a kiss to her temple.

“You okay?” She runs her hands up and down Kara’s back in a reassuring motion, swaying them in an attempt to soothe away the overwhelming urge to cry.

Kara sniffles, head nodding against her shoulder. "Yeah."

The words sound weak to her ears. Like Kara's two seconds away from bawling.

Which is ridiculous. They can't _cry_ when they have to leave in two minutes and _before_ the actual celebration starts. Crying is reserved for the speeches everyone will want to give, overemotional and fluffy with _feelings_ and love. Crying is reserved for when they finally get home, both a little buzzed from wine and champagne and the bottle of alien rum Maggie is sure to bring, and Alex can't shut up about her own feelings and all her love comes pouring out in embarrassing, probably obvious revelations as she clumsily compares Kara to all the stars in the sky or the beautiful expansion of the universe or something else equally dorky.

"If we're lucky, maybe we'll get through most of the speeches. We'll probably run out of food in an hour."

Kara snorts halfheartedly, smacking Alex on the arm as she steps back to wipe away any remaining tears. "I'd give it two. I think I'll be too busy crying and talking to people to eat that fast."

Alex scoffs. "In what universe are you living in? I've seen you eat them five at a time. _And_ you have super-speed. Who knows how many I can't see you eating with my lower-than-average human sight. An hour is being _generous_."

"I don't use super-speed to eat food!" Kara huffs unconvincingly, a sheepish look on her face.

"My teenage self recalls differently. Every time we eat with other people who _aren't_ Clark or Barry, we're literally the only two who finish before anyone else. Living with a Kryptonian will do that to a human, apparently."

Kara giggles and Alex fights the grin creeping across her face. At least they're not crying anymore.

"Well, I seem to recall you _giving_ me half your food. So, maybe that one's on you."

Alex hums, pulling Kara in by the waist. "That's because I was very gay and repressed and unknowingly trying to win you over by feeding your bottomless pit of a stomach."

"You're still doing that. Less repressed, gayer, and still trying to feed me. How much are you spending on those potstickers again?"

"You will be glad to know I'm not going to go broke feeding you since I'm splitting the food bill with Lena. We have to leave soon if you wanna eat all those potstickers, though. We're already late as it is," she says, glancing at her watch.

With a whispered _oh, shoot!_ Kara rushes past, coming back to grab Alex's hand and practically dragging her through their apartment.

"Kara, wait! I gotta—" She stops before they get to the door, grabbing her keys, wallet, and phone, checking her suit and tie one last time in the hallway mirror. "Okay, let's… Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Kara's leaning against the doorjamb, a soft smile curling her lips. "Nothing. I'm just… really lucky." Before Alex can reply, Kara's crossed the two steps between them, tugging Alex by the lapels of her jacket and kissing her. Any and all thoughts fall away, Alex melting into Kara, and when she ultimately pulls away, she can't seem to open her eyes. She feels dazed. Like the floor is spinning out from under her, her chest bursting with emotions she can't name.

"Wow," she breathes, far too stunned to say anything else after a kiss like _that_. No attempt is made to open her eyes as she leans her forehead against Kara's.

"Why, Agent Danvers… is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?"

Alex barks out a laugh, a gleam in her eyes when she gazes up at Kara. "You are such a dork and that is a _terrible_ line. You know I'm bringing my gun. You saw me take it out and everything."

"Yes, I did see that. Packing heat," she says with a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "Is that the only thing you're packing?"

"Kara!" Alex is sure she's twelve different shades of red right now.

"Not for now," Kara rolls her eyes, a playful, _knowing_ grin making her eyes seem brighter. "For _after,_" she remarks over her shoulder, fingers linked with Alex's as they walk through the door.

Alex trips over nothing.


End file.
